The One Time Emmett Was Right
by bmango
Summary: Edward had always resisted Emmett's attempts at setting him up, with good reason.  While camping for Em's bachelor party, does Edward wish he had given in one last time? FGB Eclipse O/S for SorceressCirce and silvertwi. ExJas, slash. Rated M.


**A/N:** This was written for **SorceressCirce** and **SilverTwi** for their generous donation to the **Fandom Gives Back, Eclipse** auction. I was give a prompt and a line about camping and this is the result. Many thanks to them for their donation and the fun I had writing this. Also, as always, hugs and kisses to my beta, **theladyingrey42**. Without her, there would be no posting...

Also, as always, Twilight is not mine. I just make them all human and gay...

* * *

..

.

**EPOV**

Ugh. How did he talk me into this again?

Right, groomsman's duties. I'm going _camping_.

I cringe when I even think the word.

I'm voluntarily sleeping outdoors because Jasper begged me to. Well, he didn't specifically mention the sleeping part, but as the best man, he's planned Emmett's bachelor party weekend involving beer and fire and steaks and boating of some sort. Which actually doesn't sound all bad, but then there's the actual camping part. And, because I'm a groomsman, I was told in no uncertain terms that I _have_ to be there. With bugs and who knows what else crawling into my sleeping bag.

I shudder, wondering if there's any way I can still get out of this.

But then my brain replays Jasper's honeyed voice, the one I _couldn't_ say no to, and I close my eyes and shudder again for an entirely different reason. His soft southern drawl has quickly become part of the fantasies that are my only escape from the real world lately. My days consist of work and work and more work, only broken up by the occasional drink when Emmett drags me out somewhere.

I sigh as I throw a couple black t-shirts into my bag and zip it up before grabbing my sleeping bag and heading toward the door. Jasper said he had enough tents and I'm trusting him on this one. I draw the line at _actually_ sleeping outdoors. I need that thin layer of nylon protection, even if it's just a false security.

Emmett is beyond excited about this trip, a weekend with just "my bros" as he said and no wedding planning, although I think the exact quote was something about hoes. I'm just happy that we're not going to a strip club to have some barely-clothed woman drape herself over me once she figures out I'm the only one not interested. And they _always_ do.

But for Emmett, I would submit myself to almost any kind of torture. He and I were assigned as college roommates freshman year and spent the next two years of college trying to keep each other out of trouble. Unfortunately, we've only seen each other a couple times a month in the last year since he moved in with Rosalie, but I know he'd still drop everything for me if I needed him.

Also along on this merry adventure this weekend are a couple other college friends, Ben and Garrett, and two of his high school buddies, Jasper and Seth. I don't know the latter at all, and really all I know about Jasper is that he's gay, thanks to Emmett's attempts at setting us up. He never stops talking about the guy and has been pestering me continuously to come home with him so he could play matchmaker.

No way, man.

I make enough bad date choices on my own that I don't really need any help from others. Especially Emmett.

And why, of all people, would he pick one whose idea of an awesome weekend is wandering through the woods being bitten by nasty crawly things and cooling off by swimming with leeches? No, this Jasper guy is _definitely_ not for me.

No matter how often his voice can make me come.

Around nine, I hear the rumble of Emmett's SUV pull into my driveway, and he honks the horn obnoxiously until I open the door and wave at him. There are canoes strapped to the top and I suppress another groan.

I take a deep breath and remind myself this isn't for me. This is for Emmett and I would bend over backwards for him, so a little outdoors time won't kill me. I hope.

I grab my backpack and sleeping bag, locking the door behind me before walking to the waiting truck. Emmett opens his door and leaps from the driver's seat, yelling a greeting and helping find a place for my stuff in the back. Ben and Garrett turn around in their seats, and I wave as Emmett grabs my backpack and starts stuffing it next to a cooler.

"Edward, I'm just pumped you got tomorrow off to get this weekend started early," he rushes out in one breath. He can barely contain his excitement while closing the back gate, bouncing a little on his toes.

I smile at the reminder that this _is_ his idea of fun. "No problem, Emmett. I wouldn't miss this for anything." I know I really want to be here for Emmett; it's just the outdoors that's making me nervous.

"Are you serious? You actually ready for this?" Emmett asks while grinning and clapping me on the shoulder.

"Fuck no!" I laugh and he joins me in shaking his head a little. "Well, you know how I feel about creepy, crawly things, but I'll survive." I shrug and step towards the front of the truck, but Emmett holds on to my arm and gives me his serious look.

"Jesus, Edward. When was the last time you were out of your house that wasn't for work? This'll be good. We'll get some fresh air, drink a few beers, light a big fire, sleep under the stars." He smiles as he ticks them off on his fingers. "Sounds like all around win to me!"

And I have to admit, when he puts it that way, it almost sounds like fun. A few days away with the guys definitely won't kill me. Well, as long as I don't have to really sleep under the stars.

~~00~~

The drive to Silver Lake takes a couple hours and Emmett spends the time regaling us with stories about his high school buddies who will be joining us. From all the crazy shit they used to pull in school, this might be a _very_ interesting weekend indeed.

We stop at the camp store and get a map to our site before driving around the loop. Our spot is premium, right on the water with a tiny little sandy beach just for us. Emmett maneuvers the SUV into the small space and we all get out to stretch our legs before setting up camp.

"Jesus Christ, this is a nice spot!" Emmett yells, apparently trying to scare away any wildlife or small children in the area. "Who did I have to blow to get this?"

"Me," comes a smooth voice I would recognize almost anywhere.

We all turn to see a tall, shirtless, rugged man with piercing blue eyes, a chizeled jaw,and slightly curly blonde hair strolling into our campsite with his muscular arms full of firewood. His board shorts are low on his hips and his back muscles ripple as he shifts the load in his arms. He is sex on legs.

I am _so_ fucked.

"Jasper!" Emmett yells and rushes the poor guy, who drops the wood on the ground as he's tackled.

Garrett nudges me with his shoulder. "Um, Edward. You might want to close your mouth and wipe off your chin."

I turn and find Ben and him quietly chuckling at me. I glare at both of them before turning back to the scene in front of me.

While I've been composing myself, a shorter, slender man with copper skin, smiling eyes and smooth, black hair has also joined our group. Emmett ushers him and Jasper over and we all make introductions. Jasper and Seth, the slighter of the two, have been there an hour or so and that Jasper had been the one to arrange the amazing site.

"I forgot Jasper here volunteers regularly for the park service," Emmett explains as he gestures to the blond man. "I guess, it's good to know people, huh?"

With Jasper and Emmett giving instructions, we set up our camp and the outrageously giant tent that Emmett insists we all must sleep in. It actually has separate rooms with a middle area large enough to fit the picnic table. We split up into the three bedrooms and spread out our sleeping bags. Emmett and I are together, Ben and Garrett and then Seth and Jasper in the last one.

As Emmett and I are arranging our room before we go canoeing, I bring my backpack in to change into my swimming trunks. I'm fishing around in my bag when he leans over and nudges me.

"Oh, did I mention Jasper's single right now?" He leers while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut the fuck up, Emmett," I whisper while trying to sound stern. I mean, it's good to know, but it's not like I'm here to meet someone new. I'm here for Emmett. Entirely, completely focused on Emmett.

Yeah.

I quickly change and help Garrett unload the two canoes as the others get ready and Jasper loads a cooler with some drinks and snacks. There are six of us, and I'm quickly voted into a middle position without a paddle. Not that I really mind; I'm fairly certain I've never paddled anything in my life and I really don't want to be the first to flip a canoe. Plus, this way I can enjoy the trip and a beer and just relax.

Jasper and Garrett are in my canoe and Seth opted for the middle seat in the other canoe. They paddle swiftly toward the north end of the lake where the mouth of a wide river empties, Jasper and Garrett's strong strokes making a deep trough in front of our canoe. I watch Jasper's muscle flex and bunch with each movement, sweat trickling down his spine, the sun shining in his hair.

I'm lost in a small fantasy when they turn into the river, slowly moving against the current until we come around a curve, a large sand bank extending into the lazy water. Pulling the canoes up onto the bank, we sit in the shade of the large oaks lining the shore and tell stories of Emmett in school. Apparently his knack for trouble didn't just start in college.

"It's seems he had a bit of talent, though," Jasper explains, while pointing an accusing finger at Emmett. "Somehow, he's always avoided getting caught."

The rest of us laugh as Emmett pouts, because Jasper's words are nothing but the truth. All of us have been victim to his 'talent' at one point or another.

Garrett leans over conspiratorially. "Well, there's five of us." He glances at Emmett then turns back with a wink, motioning that we could toss him in the water.

We all stand as one and Emmett backs into the tree, his eyes wide. "What are you guys doing?" he asks nervously.

"Nothing," Seth responds.

"Yeah, nothing you don't deserve," I interject.

We all grab one of Emmett's limbs as he struggles against us and we wade into the cool water, carrying him screaming and begging. We are all laughing as Jasper counts to three, and then we throw Emmett into the river. He emerges coughing and spluttering.

"Now you've done it," Emmett growls as he finally regains his feet. "This means war!"

The next hours are spent fucking around, swimming and tossing people into the water. At one point, I'm laughing so hard my side hurts and I wonder when the last time was I've had such fun. I feel like a kid again.

After I'm thoroughly water-drenched, I lay on the sandy beach, soaking up the sun's rays and breathing the fresh air. The shouts and yells distract me and I sit up to watch the shenanigans in the water. At one point, Jasper flops down next to me, his muscles flexing as he stretches before he shakes his head, spraying me with water. I curl away from him, mostly to stay dry, but partially to avoid any questions about the stirring of my cock in my clinging, soaked shorts.

We sit, chatting about our work and our lives and eventually the rest of the boys join us, too. We crack a few beers and just enjoy the day, no work, no responsibility, just fun and relaxation.

Eventually, the sun dips behind the hill and we decide we should head back to camp to make a fire and start dinner. We clamber into the canoes and set off for camp, glad for the current to be helping us as we're all tired from the day in the sun and water.

Arriving at camp, Jasper and Emmett start the fire as the rest of us gather our food and cooking supplies from the vehicles. We return to the fire pit with our arms loaded and quickly get to work seasoning potatoes and wrapping them in foil so they can go in once the fire is lit. Jasper squats near his construction of tinder, adding needles and small twigs to the center. His back flexes as he straightens and I almost stumble over my own feet as I watch.

My cock twitches in my shorts which is also not helping the situation. I shake my head briefly, trying to get my thoughts under control and I see Emmett smirking at me from the other side of the pit. I scowl at him but he just chuckles before returning his attention to Jasper's instruction. Trying to act like nothing happened, I bring the food I'm carrying over to Ben and Seth who are preparing the steaks and potatoes. Garrett and I then head back to the truck for the other cooler and more beer.

When we're relatively alone, Garrett decides it's his turn to start in on me. "So, interested in Jasper?"

"Not you, too," I groan, separating another six-pack into the ice.

"Listen, man. I know you don't date much or haven't in a while, but..." He holds up his hands when I try to interrupt. "I'm serious. I don't think it's completely one-sided, if you know what I mean." He looks up at me hopefully, and I sigh before running my hands through my hair.

"I know what you're saying, bro, and I appreciate that you've got my back, but this weekend isn't about me. I won't step all over Emmett's bachelor's weekend getaway for something that may or may not be." As I'm talking, I stuff the rest of the beer into the cooler and shut the lid, grabbing the handle closest to me.

Garrett looks at me for a couple more seconds, but then sighs, dropping the subject and grabbing his handle. We lift the cooler out of the back of the truck, and he shuts the gate before following me back to the fire. Behind me I hear him grumbling, but I try to ignore him. There's no way I'm being set up on this trip.

Soon, the fire is burning brightly and the bed of coals is deemed perfect for cooking. There are large logs angled around the pit and we sit for hours sharing stories, eating amazing food and drinking beer. Eventually, Garrett brings out his harmonica and Jasper jogs to his car, returning with a guitar slung over his shoulder. He sits next to Garrett and they confer before playing a couple songs while Jasper sings along in a throaty baritone.

His words echo in the small space, seemingly hovering over the fire and filling the woods with his music. I close my eyes, letting the notes and harmonies wash over me, feeling his voice in my bones. Opening my eyes, I see Jasper's clear blue ones gazing back at me before he quickly looks down. I can't control my blush when I realize he's been watching me and, next to me, Ben chuckles quietly.

He leans over towards me, whispering, "_I'm_ even getting turned on by this. How are you holding up?"

"Fucker," I growl as I shove him away. Ben grins widely and Emmett chuckles a little from across the fire. After a few more songs, Garrett continues to play as Jasper meanders over, grabbing a beer from the cooler next to my feet before sitting on it.

"So, how are you doing so far?" Jasper asks, while opening his beer.

I glance at him curiously, this sudden interest in me seemingly coming from nowhere. "Um, I'm fine."

"Good," he responds, nodding his head and taking a swig of his bottle. "That's good."

I almost just let it go, but I can't stop the question in my head from being spoken. "Why?"

He swallows thickly and looks back at me, his pale blue eyes searching mine. "Well, Emmett might have mentioned that you don't do this type of thing normally," he explains, gesturing widely to include about everything we can see.

I want to punch Emmett for making me sound like a pussy until I see the concern in Jasper's eyes. Concern for me.

"Well, I just want to make sure you're having a good time," he continues. "That I didn't drag you out here, making you miserable."

"Um, no. Not at all, actually." I'm a little surprised at my answer, because honestly I thought I would be miserable. I smile up at him, receiving a broad grin in return. "I'll admit, I was worried, but today has been great."

"Awesome!" Jasper smacks me on my back and tilts his bottle toward mine and I resist rubbing the now sore spot as I tilt my beer towards his. "To being in the woods and still have a good time," he says as our bottles clink.

Emmett perks up at the sound and almost falls off the log backwards, cursing as he pulls himself back upright.

"Looks like you should slow down a bit, Em," Jasper teases. "I promised Rose I'd get you back in one piece, and honestly I really want that to happen. She scares me a bit."

The rest of us nod in agreement as Emmett straightens back up. Rose is an amazing, fiesty woman and not just because she tolerates Emmett and his pranks and foolishness, but I swear she could and would rip anybody's head off that got in her way.

"I'm fine," he drawls, waving a hand in our direction. "I was just noticing how well you two are getting along. And thinking about how right I am."

"Really? And what are you right about?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. Garrett stops playing; apparently this is worth listening to.

"That you guys would hit it off. I knew I should have set you two up long ago."

Jasper begins, "No, Emmett-"

Just as I say, "Stop right there-"

Then we both stop, staring at each other for a moment before we break into huge smiles.

"Did he try to set you up with a blind date before, too?" Jasper asks, as I nod my head emphatically.

"Oh yeah, but seriously I only listened to him once and that was plenty."

"Yeah? He got me twice," he admits, shaking his head a little.

"No! What happened?"

"Oh, well, there was this... Actually, you first." I almost insist that he shares, but his face is such a lovely shade of pink that I take pity on him and start my story.

"OK. My one and only Emmett-approved date went something like this. I show up at this fancy bar Emmett suggested, a little early for a blind date set up by Mr. Yente over there, and I'm idly wondering if I'll be able to recognize my date. That didn't last very long."

"Oh no," Jasper gasps.

"Oh yes. This guy is probably one of the most flamboyantly gay men I have ever met and not shy about it either. He literally waltzed into the bar wearing pink and silk and proceeded to greet me by grabbing my junk." The rest of the guys are laughing as I protectively cup my balls at the memory. "I think I may be scarred for life."

"Well, with me, the first one wasn't actually that bad-"

"See!" Emmett interjects. "I'm not that horrible."

Jasper gives him a flat look and Emmett clams back up as the rest of the boys lean in eagerly.

"The second one, though. I was having a couple drinks with The Matchmaker over there and then he said he wanted to introduce me to someone. So we started talking to his guy, Mike. And we're talking about sports and camping and other things but I kept getting a weird vibe from him."

We all lean in a little closer, waiting for the punchline we know is coming.

"Mike goes to the bar for another round, and Emmett starts teasing me, telling me I have to 'man up' and ask the guy out. And he knows I won't step down from a challenge like that. So, I ask Mike if he'd like to go hit a few at the local batting cage over the weekend. He agrees, we do, and it's a lot of fun." Jasper pauses and looks around at our faces. "Right up to the point that he tells me that his girlfriend, Jessica, will be happy he's meeting new people in the area. And he's happy Emmett suggested a such nice guys to hang out with."

Groans and laughter are heard around the circle and Emmett tries to defend himself. "He said he was new to the area and needed some guy friends." He adds in a quiet voice, "I swear, that's like the script for 'I need boy love', so I had to help him out."

The other guys howl with laughter and I watch Seth wipe a few tears from his eyes.

"What script are you reading from?" I interject. "'Cause really it sounds like he was new to the area and wanted some friends."

"Turns out, I was wrong," Emmett admits. "Although, Mike's a pretty cool guy."

"Yeah, and he took all the gay friends Emmett shoved on him in stride," Jasper agrees. "But, dude, your gaydar definitely needs some fine tuning."

"I'll drink to that," I add, taking a sip of my beer. "Although, Emmett sure has proven he's got bad taste in gay guys, so it might not help much."

Jasper turns and looks into my eyes, his sparkling as he tilts his head and says, "Well, not _always_. He's always wanted to set me up with you." He leans into me, nudging me with his elbow.

And I'm speechless. No comeback. No snark. Nothing.

Jasper leans back, and winks at me before standing and announcing, "Looks like we'll be up for a while longer. I'm going to make another round through that trail and get some wood."

And with that he turns and strolls towards the forest closest to camp.

I turn back to the guys as his form is swallowed by the trees to find Garrett, Ben and Seth watching wide-eyed. Emmett tilts his head in the direction Jasper disappeared and says calmly, "What are you waiting for? Go get him."

And, for once, I actually want to follow Emmett's advice.

I scramble to my feet, unsure if I'm even close to doing the right thing, and start through the woods near to where Jasper went. I see a shadow in front of me outlined by the beam of a flashlight. He spins towards me when I step on a twig, his hand raising to shine the light in my direction. His face relaxes when he recognizes me and he immediately lowers the light.

"Hey, Edward," he greets me a little breathlessly. "Dude, you scared the piss out of me."

"Sorry about that. Just wanted to see if you needed a hand."

"Yeah, thanks." And I watch the side of his mouth angle into a smirk. "Doesn't seem like these boys are going to sleep any time soon, so a couple armfuls will be a good idea."

We spend a few minutes in silence, finding some larger limbs to drag back toward the campsite. I find a small stash of good-sized, already chopped logs behind a tree and stand to call Jasper over, but then he's right in front of me, our chests almost brushing with our heavy breathing. My heartrate speeds up, and my hands tremble with a sudden itch to just touch him.

Either I lean or he leans, but we are somehow closer, almost touching. My skin pulses with the heat radiating from his body, and my need to feel his skin with my fingers is nearly overwhelming. Then I stumble over a log on the ground, scrambling to stay upright, and he clears his throat, turning slightly. I can still feel the shaking in my fingers, the pounding in my chest, but the moment seems to be gone. We need to get back before I do something stupid.

"Um, yeah, I found these logs. Already cut and...yeah," I stumble over my words, my inner awkward teenager making an unwelcome appearance.

He looks back towards me, his brow furrowed slightly, and then down at the ground. "Great. This should be plenty for tonight and maybe even tomorrow."

We gather up the wood in silence and tramp back to the campsite, greeted by smirks and knowing winks.

"Well, hello, boys. Find anything good out there?" Emmett asks with a goofy smile on his face.

"Just some firewood, Emmett," Jasper answers, his voice less smooth than I'm used to. I glance quickly at his face, wondering if he's embarrassed or disappointed or angry, but he looks to Seth and then picks up his guitar again, sitting quickly and strumming, effectively ending any conversation.

When it's late enough that we've burned all the wood and we're worried about the sun rising, we pack all the food into the truck, douse the remains of the fire and pile into the fucking ridiculous tent. I settle into my sleeping bag and Emmett snaps off the flashlight. Two breaths later and I'm completely out, my energy sapped. Two breaths after that and I'm awoken by a chain saw right next to my ear.

Or Emmett snoring.

Damn it! I had forgotten my mandatory use of ear plugs when sleeping near him. How am I supposed to sleep with this? I try to turn the ox over, but he won't budge. I toss and turn for about ten minutes and then give up, grabbing my sleeping bag and stomping out of the tent. I decide I'll just curl up in the truck but, as I turn in that direction, the moon appears from behind a cloud and I find Garrett and Jasper digging in the back on the SUV.

"What are you two doing out here?" I whisper and then I'm momentarily distracted as Jasper turns and his bare chest seems to glow in the soft light.

"Trying to get away from the bear snoring in that tent," Garrett replies, not exactly whispering and completely distracting me. "Ben and I brought an extra tent and, it appears, so did Jasper."

"Smart thinking, boys. Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all, although Ben and I have a smallish tent."

"That's okay. He can share with me," Jasper offers and I try to not stumble in front of him again as my knees go weak. "That is, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," I answer quickly, hoping I don't sound _too_ enthusiastic. "Anything to get me away from that racket."

The moonlight is hidden behind a cloud for a moment, but I swear I see Jasper's face fall before he turns his back to me. I know I felt something in the woods, but maybe my need to touch, to give in to the pull, is completely one-sided. Maybe I am so desperate for this that I'm reading all the signals wrong.

Garrett and Ben decide to set up near the beach, so Jasper picks a spot far away from them all to avoid any 'closet snorers', as he puts it.

"Can I help?" I offer, trying to lift or shake or whatever you're supposed to do with a tent.

I look up to see Jasper frowning and I quickly stop what I'm doing. "You really don't know anything about camping, do you?"

"Absolutely nothing," I admit, letting go of the tent. "My parents' idea of roughing it was staying at the Motel 6."

He laughs, shaking his head, but then kneels in front of me. "You have to line the tent up with the ground cloth to keep the us off the ground and prevent moisture dripping off the tent from getting below it."

I help him line it up as best as we can in the half-light, and then we grab the poles, pushing one in the ground before bending it to the other corner. "Now we just hook the tent to the poles, shove a couple stakes in the ground and we should be good til morning."

I stomp on the stakes after he shows me where to put them, and then we're in the tent on the far side of the truck. We're as distant from Emmett as possible, although we can still hear his snores. I take off my shirt, tossing it in the corner and snuggle into my sleeping bad. And then I sit bolt upright, a sudden realization striking me.

"What about Seth?"

Jasper snorts from his side of the tent. "What about him? Seth can sleep through anything, so don't worry about him."

"Okay." I settle into my sleeping bag once again. "Thanks, Jasper, for sharing your tent."

"Thanks for helping set it up," comes his sleepy reply.

He rolls over and I hear him sigh before the only sound in the tent is his even breathing. I lay there, counting his breaths, watching the cloud shadows on the cloth ceiling and trying not to think about how close his body is to mine.

I shut my eyes, fighting for sleep, but I can almost feel his presence next to me, feel the heat pouring off his body. Why hadn't I just done _something_ in the woods? Why do I completely shut down when it comes to first moves? I actually think Jasper might _be_ interested in me, but I've been so out-of-touch lately that I'm sure I wouldn't know a good thing unless it smacked me upside the head.

My thoughts keep whirling in my head and I huff as I try to get comfortable, turning on my side to face Jasper. The moonlight is bright and I watch the rhythmic rise and fall of his back with each breath, his golden curls falling over his pillow. His breath catches and his legs kick a little before he begins to move in my direction, flipping towards me. I quickly close my eyes and hold my breath, praying he doesn't catch me staring like an idiot. _Please, don't wake up. _ _Please, don't wake up. _

His breaths even out again, so I chance another look, peeking through my lashes at Jasper's still form. And find him breathing evenly, a small pout on his mouth. His smooth, kissable mouth.

I lick my lips, my tongue reflexively wanting a taste. Closing my eyes again, I can feel the warmth stirring between us with every breath, the air from his lungs mingling with mine.

A full day of sun and water and a lot of beer finally overwhelm the anxiety in my stomach, and I start to relax. The heat emanating from Jasper warms my face and I smile slightly and sigh. I hear a slight shift in his breathing moments before I feel something soft and warm brush my cheek.

Instantly my eyes flash open to find Jasper inches from me, looking wary while continuing to caress my face.

"Hey," he whispers softly, tracing his fingertips along my jaw. I look down, avoiding the intensity of his gaze, shifting slightly in my sleeping bag. He nudges my chin with his finger and I glance up at him briefly.

"I just needed to touch you. You're so beautiful," he murmurs, his voice deep and soothing. I feel my skin heat with my blush as I automatically scoff.

"No, I'm serious," he continues as I feel him shift closer. I gasp and my eyes flutter closed as he presses his lips softly on my cheeks, my brow, my eyelids. "So beautiful," he murmurs again.

I open my eyes again finding him staring intently at me as he cups my jaw with his palm and presses my chin up, rubbing his thumb briefly along my lips. This time I'm more prepared, and as his mouth connects with mine, I'm ready. Or at least I thought I was ready.

Whatever had been between us - the small glances and soft touches - suddenly intensifies into friction and heat. And I feel like I'll never get enough of him. I'm reaching, pulling, moving toward him, our bodies aligning perfectly even with our down sleeping bags between us.

He moans into my mouth, and I tilt my head to get deeper, slickly running my tongue along his, pressing into his wet heat. He reaches between us, unzipping both our sleeping bags and pulling us tighter together. I nip across his jawline and nuzzle against his neck before sucking his ear lobe into my mouth. His answering growl rumbles deep in his chest and he rolls on top of me, his thighs pressed on the outside of mine. He lifts my arms above my head, pinning my wrists to the ground as he kisses my throat and down my bare chest. I moan and writhe below him but he doesn't stop pinning me or devouring my skin. His grip loosens as his tongue dips lower, swirling around my nipple and raising goosebumps over my skin.

"Like that?" he asks before sucking and pulling at my other nipple. All I can do is gasp his name and he moans in return.

His hips have started a torturous rhythm, and I match his groans as his firm length presses into me. He begins to lick up towards my neck again, and I take advantage of my free hands and his position to flip us over.

"My turn," I growl as I nip, kiss and taste his skin, all summer sun and campfire smoke. He pants below me as we continue our slow grind, and soon he's chanting my name over and over. I'm getting closer, feeling that rush of heat, the tightening in my stomach.

Suddenly, I feel a hand at my zipper, a tug freeing my cock.

"Um...what are-" I start before my eyes roll back in my head as his hand closes over my length.

"As amazing as that feels, Edward, coming in your pants in the woods is just not a good idea." And then my brain stops functioning as I notice he has freed his own erection and has wrapped his hands around both of us, pumping us together.

"Here, let me," I offer, tugging his hand away from his own shaft so I can feel the smooth skin. I wrap my hand and hold firmly as I stroke, twisting at the top. My arm keeping me hovering over him is beginning to shake, but this feels so good, his hand pulling at just the right speed, his other cupping my balls and pressing behind them.

"Oh God, Jasper. That feels amazing."

"Yes! Edward! Fuck, faster, I'm almost there."

I speed my hand, keeping my grip, slicking his cock with pre-cum. We're both panting and moaning and I wonder how much longer this bliss can hold off.

"Oh, Edward, I'm-" and then his eyes go wide and his mouth hangs open as ribbons of come coat his stomach and chest and my hand. Watching him let go brings my own orgasm ripping through me and I shake and shudder as I follow him over the edge.

My arm finally gives out, but I manage to turn to the side before landing on Jasper. We're both panting, looking at the ceiling and holding each others cocks. I start chuckling at the situation but try to hold it in until I feel Jasper shaking next to me. Then we're both laughing and tears are running from my eyes.

"Oh, stop it," he cries. "I'm going to mess up our sleeping bags."

"Hold on, I think I have something to help." I reach into my bag and pull out my stash of wet-wipes, handing him a couple to wipe himself off with while I tuck myself back into my shorts.

"Prepared, are we?" he asks, raising an eyebrow at me while he cleans his torso.

"Well, I didn't bring them specifically for this," I explain, feeling the blush color my cheeks again. "It's, you know, dirty in the woods."

He chuckles, shaking his head slightly as he pulls his shorts back up. "That it is, Edward."

I lay down next to him, still too blissed out to really care that he's teasing me as he wraps an arm over me and slings his leg over mine.

I turn my head and we kiss slowly, our lips moving against each other lushly. "Thank you, Jasper," I mumble against his lips. He pulls back quickly, holding my gaze.

"No, thank you. That was amazing," he sighs, snuggling back into me.

We continue to hold each other, our hands softly touching each other until we fall asleep.

~~00~~

The next morning, I wake alone and slightly confused. I hear the Emmett outside, swearing at the fire, and then I catch the first whiff of coffee. Now that I know there's caffeine to be had, I can contemplate getting up.

I stretch a little and sit up, suddenly a little unsure about joining the others.

Flashes of the previous night infiltrate my mind as I glance around the small space. I remember the heat of our bodies, his breathless words to me, the intense yearning and release, the comfort and peace in his touch as we slept in each others arms.

As I recall our night of passion, my doubts start to rise again.

Was this just a one-night thing? Had I read all the signals wrong? Am I just being an over-hopeful idiot again?

No.

He felt something.

He called me beautiful.

I smile and run my fingers over my cheeks and lips as he had last night.

I take a deep breath and grab my shirt, throwing it on before unzipping the tent and stepping out into the morning light.

"Ah! There's sleeping beauty!" Emmett hollers from near the fire, and he laughs as I flip him off. "I wondered where you wandered off to last night, but Garrett said Jasper took care of you."

"Well you were snoring like a fucking grizzly, so I had to find somewhere else to sleep," I complain as I move over to the fire and sit on a log near Emmett.

He snorts as he hands me a steaming cup of coffee. "Yeah, sleep. Is that what they're calling it nowadays?"

I feel the blush creep up my face and I try to turn, but Emmett sees it anyway.

"Damn, you sly dog. I was just teasing, but I should have known something by the way Jasper was acting! I knew I was right!" And then he actually does a fistpump in the air. If possible, I blush even harder.

"Where is everyone?" I ask, hoping to change the subject.

"Garrett and Jasper went to get more wood or ice or something, Seth's still sleeping and Ben went for a little hike. They should be back any moment." He glances at me curiously and then pokes at the fire a little. He looks at me again from the corner of his eye but then turns away again. As he looks at me for the third time, I just can't handle it anymore.

"What, Emmett?" I half yell, half ask.

"Just wondering if you're okay. I mean, you don't look like you're not, but... Well, I was just wondering."

"I'm... It's... Fuck." Am I okay?

"It's alright. We'll talk later, bro." He nods his head to the car pulling back into our camping site, Jasper and Garrett returning from the camp store. I meet Jasper's gaze briefly and I'm shocked to see nothing there. No smile. No connection.

I stand, slightly dazed, and wander toward the large tent as they approach the fire, but I don't miss Emmett's curious gaze. I just want to step away for a moment, regroup a little but, as I round the side of the SUV, Jasper is standing there, blocking my way.

"Edward," he starts, but I cut him off.

"Listen Jasper. I know that last night was...well, intense, but I understand." I avoid looking at him and back away slightly, but he grabs my hand, keeping me there.

"Understand what, Edward?" he asks, challenging me, stepping toward me as he continues. "That I want to keep seeing you after this weekend, if you'll have me? That last night was more than 'intense', it was one of the best experiences I've ever had?"

I stand, mouth open, no words of my own forming. But his words keep circling in my brain. _Have me._ _Best experience. _

I continue to be frozen in place as he closes the remaining distance between us, grabbing my biceps and pulling me into him. He kisses me soundly as I grab onto his belt loops, returning the fervor of his mouth.

And I don't miss the wide smile that is pressed to mine when Emmett, Garrett and Ben start whooping and hollering behind me.

~~Fin~~

..

.

.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please leave me some sugar... :)


End file.
